Printing technologies can be used to create three-dimensional objects from data output of a computerized modeling source. For example, one can design a three-dimensional object using a computer program, and the computer can output the data of the design to a printing system capable of forming the solid three-dimensional object. More specifically, solid free-form fabrication (or layer manufacturing) can be defined generally as a fabrication technology used to build a three-dimensional object using layer by layer or point-by-point fabrication. With this fabrication process, complex shapes can be formed without the use of a pre-shaped die or mold.
Essentially, with such a system, an object can be designed using a computer program, such as a Computer Aided Design (CAD) application. Once the object has been designed three-dimensionally, solid free-form fabrication technology enables the translation of the computer-generated model into a three-dimensional object. This technology is useful in areas such as verifying a CAD model, evaluating design feasibility, testing part functionality, assessing aesthetics, checking ergonomics of design, aiding in tool and fixture design, creating conceptual models and sales/marketing tools, generating patterns for investment casting, reducing or eliminating engineering changes in production, prototyping, and providing production runs, to name a few.
In one type of solid free-form fabrication, a dispensing system such as an ink-jet dispensing system, and optionally, a curing or hardening system, are used to dispense liquid build material for forming three-dimensional objects, as well as support material for supporting the build material as it hardens. Thus, the dispensed liquid of the build material is hardened or cured to form the object. Alternatively, powder beds that contain a dry cement mix have been used wherein an ink-jet dispensing system is used to hydrate, and ultimately cure, the cement mix to form the cement.
In this evolving area of technology, there has been a desire to provide new materials and methods of manufacture that are relatively easy to employ, provide rigid structures, and are relatively quick in their formation. Thus, additional methods, systems, and/or compositions that meet these criteria would be an advancement in the art.